Endings, Beginnings, and Everywhere in Between
by NoMane
Summary: This is their time, their time to shine, their time to love, their time to die, their time to make something of themselves. Pairings vary...I take requests.
1. Death of the Lord

**DISCLAIMER: I own a computer, a desk, and a TV, that's about it. I am not making any money off of this. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any related characters or stuff like that.  
**

**Death of the Lord  
**

As it turned out, the death of the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai was the result of a family affair. Though Aang had had a great role in tiring the monarch, it had been Zuko, who brutally executed his sister, who struck the finishing blow, thrusting one of his sabers through his father's chest. The exiled, disgraced prince, however, wasn't able to stop a suicidal Mai from setting herself and him aflame, with a fiery embrace. 

She still was infatuated with him as she was when he was exiled, but her mind had been shattered by Azula's torturous punishment for 'her' failure. Though Avatar Aang was able to smother the inferno that they had become, he couldn't save them. Also, that certainly didn't help him when an elite guard struck him from behind, pulling him down onto the floor below the throne. Sokka, in turn, had disemboweled the man, but it was too late; the Avatar was critically wounded and the only healer who could save him had died.

Katara had engaged Azula first and prevented the girl from assisting Ozai in fighting Aang, but found herself outmatched and badly hurt by a bolt of bent lightning. Azula cackled loudly at her victory, drawing Zuko's attention.

Enraged by the death of the waterbender who had became a close friend since he joined the Avatar's group, he charged the heiress to the throne and overwhelmed her. Completely severing her head, he put an end to her life and avenged his uncle, his friend, his mother, and his grandfather. Satisfied, his guard went down for only a moment...and that's all Mai needed. With the help of a homemade firebomb, they both met a fiery end.

Toph lay dead behind the throne, bleeding from too many cuts to count. The only people left alive from this deadly encounter were Sokka, Ty Lee, and the remains of a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers turned traitor. Water Tribe Warrior was weeping over the slightly burnt body of his sister, while the Fire Nation born acrobat simply stood by, sorrowful for the loss of her friends.

"Sokka...they would have wanted it this way." She attempted to assuage him, "They didn't die in vain."

"I know," He admitted quietly, standing up, "Lets' go, we have much to do." The two walked out of the room, heading towards the war room.

Over the next few weeks, the two took over the Fire Nation, using the power of rebels and sympathizers from the Fire Nation, who greatly outnumbered Ozai's loyalists. Crowning herself Fire Lady, Ty Lee began to bring peace to the world. Though their rule was opposed by some nobles, they were quickly brought into line by superior military forces lead by a few great generals and Sokka, who now served as her military adviser.

One day, months after the takeover, the most powerful woman in the entire Fire Nation called her adviser to the throne room. He had heard that few people received an audience with the most powerful person in the Fire nation; only those who were closely related, those with great wealth, or those who were to be 'dealt' with were called to that room.

At least, those were the stories that he had been told by some of the generals, most of which had served under Ozai and Azulon. The teen from the Water Tribe bowed, dressed in blue and red robes, representing his home country and his loyalty to his current home.

"Stand Sokka, you need not be so formal with me." Ty Lee answered, front flipping from her throne, no longer burning as it had for every lord and lady before, to the ground. The Empress was dressed in the same style robes that Princess Ursa wore in her time; tradition hadn't changed.

"Come, walk with me, there is much to discuss." She headed towards the exit.

"The campaign is going fine, we are routing the last of the rebels as we speak, milady." He quickly stated, as they stood before the entrance to the most natural and calm part of the Palace of Eternal Flame.

The girl chuckled, "You know I don't care about that." She sat down next to the lake, where turtleducks were swimming about and raising their young.

"So..." She began, pausing for a time, too long for Sokka's tastes.

"So...?" He queried.

"We haven't talked too often...I've missed your company." She said shyly, blushing lightly.

"I'm sure you've been busy, I know I have been." Sokka stated, "I'm glad we were able to bring peace to the world."

"Me too..." The acrobat replied with a sigh.

There was an uncomfortable period of silence between the two.

"I'd really like to visit the North Pole, it seems like such a romantic place." She shattered the noiselessness with a quick declaration.

He stammered, slightly shocked by her words, "M-milady," The adviser paused as she gave him a playful glare, "Ty Lee, I have to get used to calling you that, who would watch the throne?"

"My parents, they're loyal to our policies." The new Fire Lady answered.

"Well, if you want to, I could help the Navy navigate-" The Water Tribe warrior was cut off again.

"No, you're coming with me as a guest. You've done so much for me, this is my second way of thanking you." She smiled at him, making him blush slightly.

Her smile relaxed him, he could feel a smile coming to his face too, but her sentence confused him, "Second w-"

Sokka found his lips were unable to open far enough to complete his question, not that he could think well enough to form words with the electricity flowing between the two. His eyes fell shut as she furthered the kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Seconds, minutes, they didn't know how long, later, it was brought to a close by the male pulling away, "Uh...I should go pack..."

"Yes, you should, we leave tommorow." She told him as he retreated from the courtyard.

As promised, a convoy of five ships left the next day heading towards the now official northern capital of the Water Nation in the North Pole. Faster than expected, they arrived. They were accepted with open arms, with celebrations thrown for the new Fire Lady and Sokka, who was considered one of the Water Tribe's great heroes, along with his sister and Avatar Aang.

Though heartbroken to learn of the deaths of two of his best pupils, Master Pakku was delighted to learn that his greatest students died for something extremely meaningful. After the feast that took place on the first night and showing the Fire Lady all the sights he could, Sokka asked to meet with Yue's father.

The two met outside, overlooking the ocean, "Why did you want to speak with me?"

"Uh...I have to ask you something, sir." He explained.

"Well?" The older man grew somewhat impatient.

The teenager born near the South Pole paused, seeming somewhat embarassed about his next question, "I need assistance in carving the stone for a special necklace..."

The father of the Moon Spirit could barely contain his mirth , he had little doubt about what the lad was talking about, "So, you found someone special, who's the lucky gal?"

Sokka's chagrin redoubled, as he looked to the floor and his cheeks grew even redder. A few seconds passed before he answered, "Uh...a certain _lady_...you'll find out soon enough, I'm sure of it..."

**A/N: And that's it, the end of the first one shot of a few. Hurray for me. Leave all criticism, flames, praise, etc in your reviews please.**


	2. Offensive

**Offensive**

"You can't go." He told her again, with a sigh, she would never listen. She never did, it was something he liked about her. In comparison to Katara, who could be strong willed, but was usually completely caring and kind to him, it was kind of refreshing. After all, the girl did care about him, but she didn't have to show it all the time, nor did she treat him like a child.

"You need me!" She insisted, "Have you forgotten how I can help!" It's true, she had helped him so many times in the past. Teaching him, standing by him, and being his friend, all things she had done to assist him in his quest.

"You have helped, but here you can't! He shouted at her. The one place she couldn't follow him, into one of the critical military bases that allowed the Fire Nation to control a large portion of the Earth Kingdom. Along with his allies and a battalion of soldiers, led by General Fong, he was to assault and capture Fort Azula, named for the princess whose base it served as.

As the heiress to the throne would be there, it would be a costly siege. Luckily, the sun was setting and the firebenders there would lose their innate power boost that they gained when the sun was rising.

"Why the hell not?" She cursed at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He screamed in response, it was true, that was his major reason to not allow her along.

"I won't!" She answered, "You don't have to worry about me!" Her fury growing, concern redoubling.

"Toph, the walls and floors are reinforced with metal; you'll be blind in there, not to mention that you won't be able to draw upon the earth's power there, either!" Aang reminded her, certain that she was only so mad about this because it was an issue dealing with her sight

"I don't care!" Tears came to her unseeing eyes, "I want to fight for you there!"

"Well you can't and that's all I'll hear about it!" He yelled, infuriated by her tenacity, "They'll kill you! I don't want to have to live with that!"

"And I don't want you to go in there and die!" Toph was sobbing now, her tough girl attitude completely gone. It was at his point that he realized it was a little more than her pride that she was worried about. He smacked himself on the head, feeling a bit of chagrin for the fact that he could be so blunt.

The Avatar tried to mollify her by pulling her into a tight embrace, "I won't die in there. I've got everyone watching my back! Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and I are all coming back alive!" He whispered into her ear.

Still crying, she uttered but two syllables, "Okay." Her mind was screaming for her to hit him, to disagree, to stop him by any means, but her body was subdued. She knew that he had to do this, regardless of her thoughts on the matter. After all, it was his destiny to fight the Fire Nation tooth and nail to free the world from Ozai's tyranny.

"I'll be back," The last airbender assured her, pulling away and looking right into her blind eyes, "I promise." As an afterthought, he gave her a small kiss on her lips, smiled sadly at her, and ran off; the others were waiting.

Suddenly, hope returned to her, maybe it was just the excitement that came with one's first kiss, but her spirits had definitely lifted. As it had been said before: the Avatar was destined to save the world. It made her wonder, though, did his destiny include her? She didn't have the answer to that question, but, at the moment, she was pretty hopeful...

**A/N: Wasn't too satisfied with this one...but it was the best idea of the three I wrote today. Reviews, constructively criticizing, flaming, or otherwise, are appreciated.**


	3. Victory

**Victory**

The person hiding behind the smiling demon mask spoke not a word. However, there was nothing to be said as Mai dodged another swing of his swords and leaped backwards, throwing a small dagger at the black clad figure. The Blue Spirit was not fazed by such a simple attack. His stance showed that he had survived many different conflicts and battles, and will live to see many more.

It was one of her special abilities, to read a person merely by his or her stance. It wasn't difficult at all, but it was dangerous to do during pitched combat, as the weapons master found out. In the moment she was distracted by her thoughts, the blade in his right hand made its way to her throat. She shut her eyes and prepared to meet Agni, but the killing blow never came.

What seemed like an eternity passed before the girl's eyes came open again. The Spirit's sword had stopped only millimeters from her skin. Curiously, she looked into the mask, unsure of its wearer's intentions. Now that she was closer to her opponent, Mai was almost certain that the person behind the mask was male.

The thing that made her wonder though, was not his identity, but why he had spared her. After all, he had never shown mercy to those from the Fire Nation before, while those of the Earth Kingdom were only stolen from.

"_Perhaps he can't tell the colors of my clothing at this time of night."_ She posed a possible solution to her problem. She dismissed such thoughts as the Blue Spirit backed away, but did not sheathe his twin blades. Once again, his stance spoke volumes, he was unsure of himself and his opponent, a combination of attitudes that left him open to attack, especially in this, lack of, light.

It was her duty, after all, to slay any enemies of the Fire Nation that got in her way. That was why she followed Azula, to serve her country, not the egotistical, maniacal princess or the Fire Lord that burned and cast out one of her best friends.

She sighed in a slightly bored manner, _"Sorry for your luck, Blue Spirit, but you left your guard down and I must cut you down!"_ A throwing star, carefully and surreptitiously removed from her left sleeve, was launched right at the masked bandit's chest. Despite the low light, the two swords crossed and deflected the projectile weapon. The shock of the sudden deflection threw her off a bit, but didn't shake her resolve, as she awaited his counterattack.

It never came and that frightened her, _"Why doesn't he attack? Why won't he take the opportunity to strike me down?"_

He took a few steps forward and observed her for a moment, seemingly admiring her. Then he heaved a frustrated sigh and slid his broadswords into their sheath. The battle was over, the victor obvious. The Blue Spirit bowed, a sign of his respect for her, once again exposing himself to a dangerous opponent.

Then, he leaped up into a tree and vanished...at least he would have, if a throwing dagger hadn't just pierced his right thigh. Unable to use that leg well enough, he fell to the ground. Mai quickly ran over and knelt down next to him, preparing the moment she had been waiting for since she met this masked man, only minutes ago. Carefully, she removed the ties holding the mask on and pulled it away from his face.

A scarred face, shamed to be seen this way, was turned away from her, but she still saw it, "Zuko?" She hesitated, dropping the third knife she was going to use to deliver the finishing strike and scooted away, shocked that she had almost took the life of this boy.

However, the exiled prince quickly realized that struggle to avoid being identified was futile, the surprise was written all over her face when she removed the one thing that covered his face and kept his secret from becoming common knowledge. Now two people knew, and this one might not be as merciful as the last. The Blue Spirit braced himself for the worst.

"I...I don't know what to say." Mai said quietly, so unsure of herself, "I was hoping to meet you again, but not like this." Suddenly she had become so shy, as she had when they were children.

The son of Ozai and Ursa remained silent, his pained, uncaring expression softening a little bit, and gestured to his wounded leg.

The 'friend' of Azula's nodded silently, quickly tending to the injury. She couldn't properly bandage it, but it was much better off after she performed first aid on it.

She sighed as her work was finished, "Look what's happened to us over the years, Zuko." She paused, carefully considering her next words, "Azula has Ty Lee and me working for her like servants, at her beck and call, and you've turned to thieving as you run away from the Fire Lord's persecution. It seems as if all hope is lost for us."

"It seems worse than it is." Zuko stated simply, attempting to reassure her, but not exactly sure of how to do so.

"You're right." Mai agreed, believing his words as if they were Agni's, "We can't just give up hope because the odds are against us now. Things have always been hard for you...and you haven't given up yet."

"Zuko, you've given me more hope for the future today than anyone else has given me in my entire life." The weapons master told him, "It may be suicide to leave Azula, but I will join you, if you will have me."

The nephew of Iroh seemed to be startled by this sudden statement, Mai and Ty Lee seemed undeniably loyal to Azula from the times he had spied on them all, but, now, it seemed that those perceptions were incorrect.

"Mai..." He sat up the best he could, so he could see eye to eye with her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and a day, before Zuko pulled her into a tight embrace. The rightful heir to Ozai's throne whispered, "Of course you can join me."

Happier than she had ever been by Azula's side, New Ozai's Governor's daughter quickly helped the lad limp back to his camp. With the combined abilities the brother of the great and powerful Ozai, the Fire Lord's son, and Mai, surviving Azula and the wrath of the Fire Nation would be that much easier...

**A/N: This is something that is a result of my boredom and staying up too late after playing a videogame. I'm proud of this...but not that proud. Please review, thank you.**


	4. Swords and Successors

**Swords and Successors**

"So...this is how it ends, isn't it?" The old man stated, knowing what was about to transpire.

"Yes, it is, father. You were always so wise, and yet so foolish at the same time." I laughed at the pitiful soon-to-be ex-Fire Lord, the guards were gone and he was alone.

"Father and son fighting to the death over the throne. How petty." He answered me, always having something to say about me, even to the end.

"Maybe if you had recognized that I was right to rule, rather than Iroh, you could have lived!" I shouted back, drawing Ursa's twin sabers. It was the perfect plan, I get rid of that stupid wench and my useless father all at the same time.

"Your ambition will be your downfall, Ozai, even if I fall here!" Azulon matched my volume, his resolve had never been stronger.

"My ambition is what makes me stronger than you and your precious son combined!" I was here to prove that Iroh's 'humility' could not match my power.

"Now you're overconfident, didn't I teach you that overconfidence is what killed Sozen?" My father wouldn't cease his incessant blather.

"Enough! Stand and fight, old man, or I will kill you where you stand!" I dropped into the Arcanus Firenos stance, the beginning of a deadly double sword style that only those in Ursa's family used. I smirked, she was good for something, aside from mothering, my pride and joy, Azula. With the knowledge of this style, I could crush anyone who opposed me.

"Then, let us settle this! Winner takes the throne!" He replied simply, drawing a sword of his own, a katana, a gift from Sozen, and taking a defensive stance. It was Infernus, a weapon forged by Agni herself, it was a great weapon, but useless in the hands of someone as weak as him.

"That I will." And I did. When I was done, a single blade of Ursa's was stuck in his back, while the other I kept for myself; it was a beautiful weapon, it was a shame I had to get rid of it's partner...

Footsteps resounded throughout my throne room, at least one dozen people had entered my court unannounced. I turned, drawing my saber, to see the Avatar, several others, including Fire Nation traitors, and my son, all staring me down.

"It ends here, Ozai!" The young, bald boy spoke boldly, as if he was decades older, as if he was as powerful as I was.

"Yes, it does." Zuko, the failure, stepped forward, drawing two swords of Earth Kingdom design.

"Ha!" I laughed at the useless teeanger, "If you are so sure of yourself, then come, let us fight for the throne." There was no way on this Earth that Ursa's son could beat me. I jumped down onto the floor as the others cleared, allowing us nearly the entire room.

"I killed your grandfather and you aren't half the man he was." I mocked him, knowing that he angered very easily.

"This is for Ursa and Azulon!" He shouted for all to hear, charging into combat with me. His motivations to fight were worthless, just like him. It was a fierce battle, indeed, he attacked with a ferocity rivaling my own, yet defended almost as well as father did. As expected, however, I brought him to his knees and knocked his weapons away.

"So, this is how it ends." He stated simply, seeming to reach a revelation of sorts, "I may lose Ozai, but you don't win!"

"Fool! I have won, you are defeated, you are nothing! You worthless bastard, you should have died with your bi-" I felt a searing pain my rib as some sort of metal object caught there.

"Don't you ever talk to Zuko like that, ever!" Came a voice from the audience, I turned my head to see that shy girl that had had a crush on Zuko since they were little. I fell to my knees, dropping my blade in shock at the pain. It felt as if my rib was shattered. Then came the pain of feeling Ursa's only remaining sword piercing my chest.

"I'm sorry, father, sorry that it had to end like this." He said as my vision started to fade, he clasped his hands together and bowed his head, uttering a silent prayer, for who I don't know. I coughed, a painful feat with my rib in its condition, before falling forward and into darkness...

**A/N: And there it is, a product of being bored this afternoon. Yeah, dunno if it's good or not, I thought it was ok. Please review.**


	5. Vengeance

**Vengeance **

Being sightless is something that most people can't imagine, with good reason, few people in this world are born as she was. Some people think that it is a torturous existence that no person deserves, others are barely aware that blindness is a naturally occurring condition. But a blind life is better than a life of suffering or a life of pain, or one filled with hardship.

Such a life, this blind girl has not led nor will she ever. However, she is touched by these things and by others that have followed these paths, willingly or otherwise. One such teen kneels before her, over the body of one who met his fate before his time, one taken away much too soon. The scarred face may make him look older and tougher, but now looks little stronger than a small boy, weeping over a corpse.

She knows he is dead, but she cannot bear to tell the crying young man before her. To make him suffer anymore, to injure him any further, would be a sin in her sightless eyes. With a sigh, she places a hand on his shoulder. The disgraced, disowned teenager pauses briefly, as if stunned by the touch, but quickly continues his tearful mourning.

At that moment, Toph promises that she will avenge all who have suffered because of the Fire Lord and his sinister kin. Most of all, however, for the kind, old man that showed her that complete and utter independence was not the path of strength and for the wounded, weakened son of Ozai, who had already been tortured enough in his life...

**A/N: This was a little short thing I wrote way back when Azula nailed Iroh with that cheap shot. Probably the shortest thing I wrote, but I needed to post something and this was the best thing I had available. Please review, I appreciate it greatly.  
**


	6. Different

**Different**

He was a hunter, a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe

She was an acrobat, an elite among her peers.

He fights to restore balance to the world, to aid the Avatar in his mission.

She fights for the Fire Lord, to aid Azula in capturing the Avatar.

He is the odd man out among his friends, he cannot bend.

She travels with a nonbender, but cannot bend either.

He didn't even know her name until two weeks ago.

She's thought he's cute since the first time they fought.

He respects her abilities.

She nearly broke her hand when she smacked his skull.

He rides a flying bison around.

She particularly does not like it when said bison uses a blast of air to knock her away like a swatter striking a fly.

He knows fighting styles from around the world.

She knows how to bend her body into a pretzel.

The girl he loves is the Moon Spirit.

The guys she's crushed on are snotty nobles.

He wears a wolf tail.

She wears a single braided ponytail.

His skin is dark and tan.

Her skin is much paler, a medium shade of white.

He's a Water Tribe peasant.

She's a Fire Nation noble.

And so the pair fight once more, both knowing the other's tricks. He slides to the left, avoiding a strike at his left arm's pressure point. He counters by swinging his club at her neck. She slides under it, evading the attack completely. She kicks his shin, hoping to knock him off balance. She succeeds, but is shocked as he begins to fall forward. Startled, she falls backwards, just before he lands on top of her.

The male pushes himself up off of her, before, seemingly forgetting that they are enemies, offers her his hand. She takes it and stands, not taking advantage of his kindness. Grey eyes meet blue ones and a brief truce is achieved. He leans forward, perhaps realizing how forbidden fruit is the sweetest, and closes his eyes.

She moves to meet him and feels the energy pulsing between them as their lips connect. Time passes, Yue knows how much; they know the others aren't watching and, even if they were, the two probably would not care. This is their secret; the one thing that unites them, despite all the differences between them; everything that could have, should have pushed them apart. He breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around her thin, yet shapely waist.

A minute or two passes, then she pulls away from him, "It's time..."

"I know." He acknowledges her statement, drawing a hunting knife. With his blade, he slices the left sleeve of her shirt, gently scratching her bicep, but still drawing some blood.

She strikes him in the jaw, then gestures towards where their comrades were still locked in pitched combat. He runs from her, wondering if they are really that different at all, and she follows, hoping that there will be many more moments like this one...

**A/N: Yeah, this is another product of my boredom. But I'm actually a bit prouder of this one than I am the last one. I would like it very much if you review, so please take the five seconds it takes to review. Constructive criticism as well as flames are welcome!**


	7. Fury of the Avatar

**Fury of the Avatar**

"Is that all you can do?" She queried impatiently, after watching him ride on an air scooter, form tornadoes of various sizes, and run as if the winds were carrying him for an extremely long time.

He broke the concentration required to maintain his control over the air and turned towards the young lady admiring his work, "No, but these require the most skill to utilize properly, of all my airbending techniques."

"Well, it's time." She reminded him, hardly able to hide her anticipation.

"His time?" He questioned, following as she headed out of the courtyard and into a corridor.

"His time." She assured him as they reached their destination and gestured to her right, "There he is."

"Wha...what do you want?" A quiet voice asked from the inside of the cell. Sounding frightened to hear those who stood outside of his cage.

"Someone wants to talk to you." She told him, stepping aside to allow the male a view of the prisoner, but not so she would have to take her eyes off of him.

"Hello, Sokka." He greeted, a sick smile gracing his face.

He was met with no response from the Water Tribe teenager.

"So, that's how you want it." An amused chuckle from the guy on the outside of the bars, "All right."

Suddenly, Sokka found himself lifted off of the ground. He stared at his tormentor sadly, knowing what was about to come. Seconds later, his windpipe was constricted, as if the air around it was smashing against its outer walls, forcing the neck bones inward as a grip tighter than believed possible seized his neck. He gasped for air just as it happened, but it was a futile action.

"Why?" He asked, as if his captive would know the answer, "Why?" He screamed at the choking teen as if whatever he wanted to know tormented him to this day. He allowed the air around his prisoner's neck to recede, preventing the torture from killing him.

"I didn't do what you think I did, Aang!" He shouted back, his conviction growing stronger.

"Liar!" The Avatar yelled in response, his fury redoubling, "She died because of you!"

"I tried to save her!" Sokka screamed at his tormentor, praying that the younger male would see reason.

However, his eyes were blind to the truth, "Coward! If you had admitted to not trying to stop her death, maybe I would have let you live!"

The blue eyes of the Water Tribe warrior fell, he knew now that his fate was sealed and attempted to draw all his strength to endure the coming pain.

"I loved her, you fucker!" His furious screams, shouts, and yells seemed to grow even angrier as he continued. A hard blast of wind struck Sokka's groin, bringing him to his knees.

"She was defenseless and you let her die!" The air twisted his arm, dislocating his shoulder. The female observing this, Azula, cackled at his pain, knowing the lad's time was terribly short.

"All you had to do was keep her safe outside of the Capital!" The Water Tribe teen was thrown against the wall.

"This is where you pay! Where you die like she did!" The Avatar made a sweeping motion with his right hand, feeling the energy gather in his hand. About halfway through the arc, he began traveling a similar path with his left hand. When his left hand had filled with power, the unyielding negative strength, he brought his hands together. Feeling the electricity cackling in his palms, he extended his arms, creating the trail for it to travel.

His fingers felt a slight tingling sensation as the lightning formed shot out and caught Sokka in the chest. The most powerful bender in the world smirked, the energy had hit the prisoner in the heart; it was only a matter of time before he died, but his death would be excruciatingly painful, nonetheless.

Aang turned towards Azula and smiled cruelly, "Finally, Toph is avenged. I can finally rule the Fire Nation without weakness, without distraction."

"Of course mi lord." The daugther of Ursa and Ozai grinned, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the gesture and pulled her close.

"I never would have thought it before, but you're really, really hot, Fire Lord Aang." She stated, emphasizing his new title, as her lips were within inches of his.

"Thank you, Lady Azula." The Avatar didn't bother to compliment her as their lips touched. It didn't even cross his mind, as he deepened the kiss, that somewhere in the spirit realm, that a certain blind girl was sighing disapprovingly and feeling heartbroken, watching the monster he had become...

**A/N: One of my sadder works, not too proud of it, but it's hard to write about the last airbender falling so far...at least for me... Any how, this was an experiment that I really didn't want to carry out, but someone encouraged me. Please read and review, I appreciate it, a lot.**


	8. The Warrior's Honor

**The Warrior's Honor**

"It's over." He hissed into her ear, his right hand holding a knife to her throat, his left arm holding her around the waist.

"Peasant." Was her retort, as she struggled against his grip and even attempted to nail his weakest spot, but her strength had gone away and her foot barely reached his groin.

A chuckle from the stronger, at least at the moment, "That potion that Shen slipped you last night works pretty good, doesn't it?"

"You have no honor." She answered, her anger growing, despite the fact that her drugged state would prevent any offensive behavior from being effective. And, even if she could escape from his grasp and kill him, there was an army that would kill her on sight, moving into the palace. A few rebels had been undercover as her elite guards, along with this Southern Water Tribe warrior and, now, he had her at knife point.

"If I had no honor, your neck would be bleeding all over the floor." He retorted, not irritated in the least by her comment.

A terribly long and uncomfortable period of silence, as Azula sluggishly tried to make a fist. Her fingers took about two seconds to come together properly. The sedative wasn't strong enough to put her out, but it seriously dulled her senses and abilities.

Then the noiselessness ended, "Why don't you kill me? When this concoction wears off, I'll make you regret it."

"Because, a warrior with honor does not revel in violence, but in what good he can do with his strength. That's what my dad and so many others taught me." Sokka explained.

"The way to strength is to crush the weak and to eliminate all threats before they become problematic." The daugther of Ursa and Ozai stated.

"It's that way of thinking that will lead you to ruin. Now, I have an offer for you." He tried to draw her away from thinking like that.

"What is it, knave?" She spat, from the sound of it hoping that the blade near her neck would slice her neck.

"Well, I can turn you over to your people, who will make you beg and plead for death when they're done with you, or..." He began, pausing to see if she was interested.

"Or...?" Her curiosity was piqued.

"I can help you regain your freedom...if you do as I say." He suggested, hoping she wouldn't make him slay her this way.

"Why?" Azula queried, unsure of his motives.

"Why what?" Sokka was stumped, he had pretty much presented her the obvious choice.

"Why haven't you slit my throat while you have the chance? Why not kill me? Everyone else on your side probably wants me dead! Do it." She ordered coldly, after nearly screaming at him.

"I won't, because I've learned that everyone deserves a second chance. That's what your brother and uncle taught me." The poorer of the two denied her request for death and explained himself at the same time.

"They're both fools! Kill me!" She demanded, louder than before; definitely yelling this time

"Do you have a death wish or something? I'm giving you a chance to return to the world and live, but you insist on being killed! Maybe you won't live with royalty anymore and maybe your father won't be around anymore, but you're young! You have so much more to live for!" He shouted at he, nearly losing control. However, he was about to realize that he may have gone too far.

"What? What do I have to live for? My people hate me now, what's left of my family hates me, even Mai and Ty Lee hate me! Name one person who would rather have me alive!" Tears were running down her face now, and the male realized that, despite all her hatred and her mean exterior, Azula had insecurities, fears, and regrets... With promises of glory and her father's love and respect gone forever, she didn't have much to hold on to.

With a sigh, the knife was dropped to the floor, while reassuring words were whispered, "It's all right..."

She made no motion, not to attack or defend, but, instead, turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. He held her tight, patting her on the back lightly as she sobbed, not knowing if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. However, no attempt was made by either to attack the other, to injure their enemy. There was only this moment of peace, this period of understanding made possible by a warrior with a big heart, who decided to spare one of his most dangerous enemies...

**A/N: A little thing to show y'all that I'm not dead. I had lots of ideas but I couldn't write them very well... So, here you go. I hope you enjoy, please review.**


	9. Scars

**Scars**

In a battle for his life, he would never back down. Even as his own blood was spilled and he grew weak from loss of the vital, crimson fluid, combat would not end until one or both of the sides lay on the ground, dead or otherwise incapacitated. That was his greatest strength, his true advantage over any opponent on the battlefield.

His most exploitable weakness, however, was supposed to follow him to the grave, undiscovered by his foes. Unfortunately, the one woman ruthless enough to go to any length to crush him put him in a bit of a spot...

"Drop the swords and put your hands behind your back, or I'll make her regret it." She had said with a smirk, knowing that she had him.

"All right." He had replied, dropping the double blades and positioning his hands as requested.

Suddenly, a saying from his past came back, _"...Azula always lies..."_

Flames caught her just above the nose, around and on both eyes. The burning lasted only a few seconds, during which he charged his sister. The sinister female evaded him, disappearing into the surrounding trees.

Deciding that tending to the wounded was more important than chasing the fleeing princess, he dropped down by the side of the heavily burned girl and examined her injuries. The damage to the upper half of her face was quite severe; he hadn't seen such a burn since looking in a mirror after his first Agni Kai.

Azula had burned her for a much shorter time than he had been burned by Ozai, but the intensity of her blue fire brought much more destruction to her victim's face.

Zuko propped her up in his arms, allowing a better view of her face, allowing him to attempt to apply some of his basic first aid and to comfort her simultaneously. However, the wound was much too severe for one untrained in the medical arts to even attempt to fix. That meant that it would scar greatly, regardless of the quality of treatment. Gently, he lifted her up and carried her away from the battlefield.

They had shared so much together and he was not about to let Mai pass on from this world, not now, and definitely not like this...

**A/N: A little mini one shot to let people know that I'm going to be updating more often (at least once a day, I hope). Please review.**


	10. Perks

**Perks**

Two stood inside a shelter on an island near the South Pole, beginning to slip out of their winter coverings. The female, and much paler, of the pair, quickly found herself shocked by the coldness that assaulted her once her overcoat had been thrown aside.

"H-how c-can you stand it here?" She questioned, shivering as she scrambled for the animal furs that laid on the makeshift bed that took up most of the floorspace in this hut.

"I was born here, you get used to this after a while." He laughed as he slid under the pelts with her, spending the first night in his new home, a gift built by his father when he heard that his son was betrothed.

Adapting from the warm, humid climate of the Fire Nation, as well as the lavish mansion that she had grew up in, to a small, one room residence in the coldest part of the southern hemisphere had been difficult, but Sokka knew that she would be all right.

"I'm cold..." She was still shivering as she spoke, making her condition obvious.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll keep you warm." He assured her, feeling the cold that plagued them both begin to retreat, as their body heats began to merge.

She felt calmer, as she became certain that she wasn't going to freeze to death; it was her first night at a location where the weather was so frigid. The feelings of security, love, and caring that Ty Lee felt relaxed her as she snuggled closer to her soon-to-be husband.

The last thought the acrobat born in the Fire Nation had before her eyelids fell completely shut was that, despite the climate, living here definitely came with perks...

**A/N: Yet another chapter no one will review, yippee. However, I will keep writing, because I love to write, especially ATLAB fics.**


	11. The Hunter and the Prey

**The Hunter and the Prey**

He was the hunter, she was his prey. Both were exhausted, drenched in sweat, a result of their lengthy chase. He had countless weapons at his command, she was completely unarmed. Both were experts at what they did. He was stronger, she was much more lithe and agile. The field may seem uneven to the untrained eye, but they were evenly matched; the prey allowed herself to be pursued and the hunter let her lead him.

His companions prayed for his safe return, while one of her two fellow travelers didn't even give a damn, the other was definitely beseeching Agni that her friend would return in one piece. Was it to turn out like that? For one to slay the other for a banner? For an ideal? For God and Country?

No, that was not why they spilled their lifeblood today. Violence became the solution because neither could live in the world they had been forced into. The male had given up all hope of pleasing his father and avenging the death of Yue, while the female felt alienated in her own country, being one of the few of her people to oppose the war.

She believed that, no matter who won this bloody campaign, she would lose. That was the reason why she didn't stop his hunting knife from finding her vitals and that was the cause of the grin she gave him before she fell. By allowing her own death, she had won and the hunter had his kill. What surprised her, as she began to lose consciousness for the last time, was how quickly tears came to his face, before he slit his own throat.

As he fell to the ground, his suicide complete, he smiled himself; both had achieved victory. Through their own ends, they had both found peace. The Warrior could finally rejoin his love, with his duties at their end, and the Acrobat could be reunited with a family taken by illness so long ago.

**A/N: Bit depressed right now, my girlfriend's horse just died and we're all grieving for it, which is the cause of the slight darkness of this piece. I didn't update for a while thanks to that and an Xbox 360, so sorry for the delay.**


	12. Obsession

**Obsession**

I watched his wedding, keeping a strong face as Ty Lee sat next to me, watching the event with an expression as stoic as some that I've sported. That is how he paid me back for caring and protecting him throughout the last leg of the Avatar's journey, when Ty Lee, him, and me joined his group. I comforted him as he weeped over his parents' graves.

I loved him, and this is what he did to me. He married that waterbending bitch, because I wasn't powerful enough, because his advisers said he couldn't marry a nonbender, it was against tradition. I swear I'll make them pay, then I'll make her pay, and, then, he'll be mine.

**A/N: Yep...still in this sad mood, perhaps this is ticking off my reviewers but the next piece will probably be better...**


	13. Nobility

**Nobility**

The trappings of fancy dresses and hairdos never really suited Mai.

Now, once again, her mother was trying to force her to do something she didn't want to do, to keep up her reputation, "If you go to the Fire Lord's soirée like that, they'll scorn you! You'll never be accepted by anyone, ever again!"

She had left her mother in silence, dressed in a black, fancy dress, headed downstairs, and walked towards the double doors that lead the aforementioned party. In front of them stood a girl in a pink gown, with her hair in a complicated, yet beautiful bun.

"Ready to go?" The waiting female giggled, offering her hand to the paler, more indifferent teenager.

"Of course." And off they went, arm in arm, to attend Zuko's first formal gathering...

**A/N: A little thing I whipped up after working on our fence. Started out as a pure 100 word drabble, but now it's not one. **


	14. Lost and Found

**REPOST: Accidently removed earlier...  
**

**Lost and Found**

It was done, Sozen's war had come to an end. The cost of the many battles fought was enormous; thousands lay dead and many lands destroyed. While most lands escaped the slaughter that claimed the lives of nearly all of the airbenders, no nation was left untouched by the war. While many benefited greatly from their hand in achieving victory, others suffered terribly from it.

In the few days after victory, little aid was given to the homeless or impoverished; the money just wasn't available. Meanwhile, hundreds, perhaps thousands of wounded were still being tended to. One particular place dedicated to care of those who were injured in battle, Fort Hope, had seen quite a few severe cases.

Fort Hope, however, was about as normal as any other medical installation in the world, at least until it received a visitor of the highest priority; a messenger from Fire Lord Iroh, himself. The young man who was charged with this task declared that the most powerful and influential person in the Fire Nation needed a certain patient to be moved, immediately.

Deciding that she was in good enough condition to be transported safely, the Chief of Nursing Staff agreed without complaint. A day later, said patient found herself recuperating somewhere even more unfamiliar than the fort that she had be lodged in before. Unfortunately, the painkilling herbs and medicines kept her from ascertaining her true condition.

When she asked, they had told her nothing of her condition, other than that it was serious. Other than that, the girl simply floated in and out of consciousness, until the next day, when she woke up to see a figure, clad in red robes, sitting near her bedside. Candles and lanterns kept the room bright, as there were no windows in this chamber.

"It's good to see you up, rather than just laying there." The male by her side spoke, as she got a good view of his visage; the horrible burn over his left eye.

A groan from the weaker of the two, before she guessed at his identity, "Prince Zuko?"

"Yes." The male with his honor restored answered, before he stated, "I'm glad you are alive, it was bad intel on our part that caused your...injury."

Noting the way he said the last word, her expression grew curious, "My...injury?"

The son of Ursa sighed, "They...uh...didn't tell you, did they?"

"They haven't told me anything...I can't remember the past few days, nothing since that building collapsed... Are my friends all right?" She asked, sitting up on the bed, to better view his face as he replied.

"Two of them suffered a few broken bones...one of them lost a lot of blood, but she's still alive right now." He paused for what seemed like forever before he told her, "Look, I know you're probably still under sedatives, so there's something you have to see."

With a sad look on his face, he uttered the words, "A warrior like you deserves to know..." He leaned forward and pulled the sheet off of her, allowing the rest of her body to be seen. She gasped as she saw her right leg for the first time since that support beam had fallen on her. Just a few inches below the knee, the limb came to an end, bandaged to allow the stub to heal up.

Her look of shock came as no surprise to Zuko, some people feared losing even a part of a limb more than death itself. A sob escaped her...and that left him with only one recourse, "It's all right." He said as he pulled her close.

"No...it'll never be all right." She insisted quietly, it felt as if her life had ended...without her ability to walk normally, to spar, to train, her life was almost nothing. Even if she did go back to her birthplace, the Fire Nation burned her home on Kyoshi Island to the ground; there was no family to go back to, no dojo to train in, only her and her fellow 'orphaned' warriors.

"I'll make sure you get what you deserve." The heir to the throne promised. Heavy footfalls were heard on the hard tiled floor, as a Fire Nation soldier walked into the chamber, "Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord wishes to speak with you."

"Of course, I will only be a minute longer." Zuko quickly turned back to Suki, "You and your friends will all stay here until the reconstruction of Kyoshi is complete. Within reason, everything they have asked for has been done, if you need anything, please ask."

She nodded as he stood and exited the room, taking one last look back at her, before vanishing completely.

Throughout the next week, he came and visited her. The first time he came, they were rather bored and unable to find something to talk about. Eventually, The son of the late Ozai brought up the subject that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist, combat. At first, he began with simple tactics, stances, and their various weaknesses.

Though that was all they spoke of that time, when he returned, they spoke more. This time, he recounted a time that he fought a band of rogue soldiers, mostly without his bending. More impressive than that, to the bedridden, young woman, however, was his skill with the double sword style; few people used such styles skillfully.

When asked how he learned to fight with that technique, he averted his eyes and quietly explained that his mother had taught him when he was young. Judging by his reaction, she placed a hand on his shoulder to mollify whatever amount of sorrow he may have felt for his mother, telling him that her mom had edified her in the basic styles, before she passed away.

Apologizing for her loss, as well as his temporary depression, before the nurse came in and told him that she need more rest. Zuko vowed that he would return later, before taking his leave.

The next time he visited, she immediately posed him a question after they said their hellos, "What is it like to be royalty?"

After telling her that it was a bit harder than it seems and that it was fairly enjoyable at times, he asked her what it was like to be normal, to just live a regular life. She answered that she really didn't know; her time on this earth was extraordinary for a peasant's. He nodded, but quickly found out that a few of the expert surgeons were staring him down.

Turning towards them and smiling, so only they could see, they gestured for him to exit, formalities forgotten for the urgency of the situation. He headed out, not looking back, as the doctors began the process of putting her under...

She spent the next week sedated, floating in and out of consciousness and always unsure of how much time had passed or what they were doing to her. All she knew was that no one was allowed into her chamber except those experts that were working on her.

Then, the next time she woke the room was empty. No nurse tending to her, no surgeons performing any sort of procedure on her, just the usual dose of herbs and medicines that kept her weak, but didn't keep her knocked out. Deciding to check herself for the results of the surgery that had gone on for Kyoshi knows how long, she removed the sheet that covered most of her body.

Shocked at what she saw, she quickly dangled her legs off of the side of the bed...and stood on her good foot. After a second, less natural foot hit the ground, she took a few steps around. The prosthetic sounded weird to walk on...and walking on it sent strange sensations through the biological parts of her leg. Suddenly, she heard someone in the door clearing their throat.

Suki whirled around, expecting a stern nurse or a surgeon about to tell her about the procedure's results, but only found only a smiling Prince of Fire, observing her. Suki beamed back at him, eternally grateful at what she had received.

She had lost a part of her physical form and she thought that she lost the one thing that made her happier than almost everything else: her combat style and ability to train. However, what she had found, she would have traded her skills for. She had found a person that understood her and cared enough to give her a second chance at what she loved to do.

As things turned out, both were happier than they ever were before...

**A/N: Ah...a product of my insomnia. I doubt anyone is still reading these, but I still write. Please, I would love critique on this chapter, so please give it.  
**


	15. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

Even a boy of noble birth was bound to discover it sooner or later. One who feels the fire of Agni herself running through his veins is just more likely to surrender to the temptation. Even one taught so well could not stave off his own lust filled desires.

What disturbed him so much about doing it was the creepy sensation that traveled up and down his body all throughout the process. He chalked it up to the pleasure he was giving himself. Little did he know, two, sinister, golden eyes watching him with a desire, enjoying his newfound pastime...

**A/N: I actually can't believe I wrote that...but I'm back.**


	16. Love between the Past and Present

**Thanks to loaned for the idea behind this one. It's sort of...weird...though...**

**Love between the Past and Present**

Some say it's impossible to not love yourself...but is it possible to love someone whose spirit is your's and the other way around? Hard to say when she's dead too. Their...meetings in the spirit world were...exciting to say the least. Did it make him a narcissist, or some other sort of freak, to love one of his own past lives?

In truth, he really didn't care. If anything, it made her a bit weird for falling for one so young. Then again, judging from her appearance, she had died fairly young for an Avatar. He had to ask her about that one day.

The only thing about her that he didn't like were her big feet.

Perhaps his would, one day, grow to surpass her's...

Though, he sincerely doubted that...

**A/ N: You all should still make requests though. I'm not much of a writer unless an idea truly strikes me, but I still do my best...**


	17. Memorial

**Memorial**

We charged the Fire Nation lines at the Palace, that group of warrior women lead us. Their leader jumped into the air and rapidly plummeted downwards, towards the Yu Yan archers. It was at that instant that they unleashed their volley of arrows, with her catching the brunt of that barrage. Her body fell, broken, to the ground. The way we heard her bones snap and crack on impact told us she was dead.

We defeated the archers, despite the casualties we took in the first barrage. After that, there was a slight break in the action.

During that time, the teenage warriors with us, some guy from the Water Tribe and ex-Fire Prince Zuko. The teen in blue turned away, his face turning pale, sickly, and sorrowful, simultaneously. The latter of the two knelt down and took in her beauty with her eyes. Perhaps this was the first time he had seen death up close, perhaps he was admiring her; we will never truly know.

All I know is that he said a phrase as he stood, his eyes focused on her as he spoke, "Agni Candosa Cera."

With that, we continued into the Palace and captured it within the day. With the tyrannical Fire Lord dead, his son took the throne. He personally honored her at his first speech after he was crowned. To this day, we all wonder, why? Why did he speak so highly of her? Did her body halt arrows that would have pierced him instead? Did he have feelings for her? There were so many theories, so much gossip...

We may never know the real reason he decided to remember her, but we followed his example,. Back in Omashu, we erected a statue in her honor. Nearby the statue was the the Wall, where we listed the names of all those townsmen that had given their lives for the cause.

To this day...as I lay dying, my son assures me, "It still stands, father."

With that, I can close my eyes, lose my grip on life, and fall into Gaia's embrace...

**A/N: I really don't know what inspired this... Please review.**


	18. Deterioration

**A/N: Slight spoilers for "Secret of the Fire Nation', you've been warned.**

**Deterioration**

Why does it seem like, as things get better for the world, they only get worse for me? Yue dies in the battle to defend the North Pole, while Katara and Aang learn waterbending. Then those crazy girls attack us, chasing us long and hard. As that's happening, I become acquainted with Ty Lee, the girl that is so sweet, yet I can't ever be with her.

While this happens, I notice that the group's level of respect for me is falling. More and more often, Katara's jests seem sharper than my tongue can be. The Avatar, the so called 'Peacekeeper', seems to defend me less frequently than he did in the beginning, mostly to suck up to my sister. Toph was always sarcastic, but I find that my mental defenses and 'macho' attitude are failing to protect me from their words.

Finally, we meet up with Suki and we head across the Serpent's Pass to Ba Sing Sei. Even as I have two bad dreams in one night about Yue, I still feel relaxed by her presence. Then, once we reach the end, I feel so torn when she decides to leave. When I kissed her, I hoped a small portion of my soul would stick with her...and escaped what my life has become.

Then, I try to encourage them, hoping that it would make them feel like treating me more seriously. I overdid it...and now things are worse than ever. If this trend is going to keep up...I think I don't even want to help them any more. Maybe I can run away and join Suki...maybe I can finally escape this...

I miss you, Suki...you reminded me what a real friend would act like...

Now, I'm alone, despite the fact that I'm surrounded by the same three people everyday. Hope is all I've got left...and I pray every night that it won't leave me too...

**A/N: Katara spoke rather harshly to her brother in the movie...so...I thought what would it be like if that was just a late symptom of a bigger problem?**

**Well, that's where I found the inspiration for this piece. I'm sorry if it's a bit angsty, but I feel bad for Sokka.  
**


	19. The Third Time

**The Third Time**

I watch as my sister waterbends that murky, light tan colored water up into the drill, drawing that not so defenseless acrobat in with it.

I observe the Fire Nation female's futile struggle against the furious current. Despite who she is and her country of origin, I almost wish that I could even attempt to save her. I'd do anything to prevent the deaths of all of the people I know and care about, even if it meant my own.

I couldn't keep Yue alive...and I can't protect Suki anymore. Now, my allegiance roots my feet to the wet ground behind my sibling, as I watch a cheerful, bubbly girl start to drown. I send Ty Lee a prayer, as I stare on in horror...as her head disappears beneath the dirty liquid...

**A/N: Tonight seems to be a Sokka angst fest... Nothing to really say about this piece. Just, please, review if you bothered to read...**


	20. Angel and Demons

**A/N: This one may be a bit creepy or OOC, but I'm pissed with a certain character right now... This is not a bash fest, but I feel that's the dark path that a certain character would walk if certain things happened...**

**Angel and Demons**

I never knew it felt so good to win by any means necessary...to crush your adversaries by any means necessary. Especially that foolish acrobat from the Fire Nation that my brother found so attractive. He was so naïve; she would merely take advantage of his (hormonally motivated) emotions and capture him, using him as a pawn to get to Aang.

I vowed to never let that happen, to stop that girl from ever hurting my precious Avatar. However, I never knew I would experience such great sensations as I froze her limbs, leaving her head and torso unaffected. Also, I didn't anticipate that I would feel motivated to force her to endure even more suffering as she stood there, imprisoned in my element's beautiful solid form.

At that moment, I remembered my sacred promise to preserve the life of the last airbender. Ty Lee would do anything to capture the Avatar for Azula, so I decided to remove her from the equation. Reassuring her with my eyes alone that I would not show any mercy, I laid a hand on her chest, feeling around for the beat of her heart.

It only took her a few seconds to realize what I was planning to do. Fortunately enough, the ice immobilizing her arms and legs prevented her from doing little more than attempting to writhe and wriggle away from me.

"Too late." Were the only words I offered her for her final moment, my expression startling her more than my intent.

I enjoyed every second of freezing her heart, but not as much as I reveled in watching her gray eyes go lifeless. With her out of the way, Aang would be a little safer...and our job a little easier...

**A/N: Yeah...if you don't like this, I'm sorry...but writer's block is plaguing me so hard. I promise something lighter hearted soon...**


	21. The Cursed City

**The Cursed City**

_My darling Mei-Ling,_

_We have just arrived at Ba Sing Sei, the defenders on the plains around the city have offered so little resistance. While the city is supposed to be truly impregnable, if they fight as well as they did while we were marching into this land, we will take the city in a matter of weeks, if not days._

_After being away for nearly three months, I ache to see your wondrous smile again. Lu Ten, now a Lieutenant and commander of his own unit, has proved himself so much over the course of this campaign. He inspires those around him in a way that I have never seen before. He would like to know how his little cousins are doing, and sends his best wishes along with mine. Be strong, my beloved, I will be home sooner than you may think._

_Your's truly,  
Iroh_

As the highest ranked officer stood over the various maps of pathways and suggested attack plans for the wall, trying to choose the best one, a soldier under his command dashed in.

"General!" The tea loving male glanced up at his subordinate, bags forming under his bloodshot eyes. It had been nearly two full years since he had first laid siege to the outer wall of this great city and everyone knew it. Sure, the outer wall was broken in several places due to creative use of explosives, but the Earth Kingdom soldiers had merely retreated to a second inner wall. This great offensive seemed to be without end...

"Yes, Private?" The man with the superior rank questioned, his voice harder than the long sword sheathed at the Private's side.

"Your soldiers are ready, we await your orders." He announced with a curt bow.

"Tell the Lieutenant of the 31st to-" A tremendous crash was heard...and felt.

"We're under attack!" The wiser of the two soldiers knew what was happening, "Get out there and do your best, I'm going to do what I can." With one final salute, the younger man dashed out of the tent and into battle.

He stepped outside to see Earth Kingdom soldiers attacking from atop the wall and through the broken sections. His ranks were in chaos, rhinos trampling their riders and men scrambling not to be smashed by both friendly catapult ordinance and hostile boulders. The majority of those battalions were trying with all their hearts to escape the wall, but they were caught up in combat too.

Suddenly, a series of great horn blasts came from the rear ranks. The officers fighting for Ba Sing Sei rallied their troops; it was Fire Nation code for a retreat. Attempting to fight back as they scrambled away from the city walls, the mounted men and infantry were cut down by the dozens. And, much to his distress, General Iroh could do nothing to stop it. It was the horrifying. However, the worst was over as the survivors scrambled away from the gigantic wall...or so he thought...

The _Jasmine_ _Swimmer_, Iroh's flagship, sailed back into the harbor at Cha Lei, the coastal capital city of the Fire Nation. He had returned empty handed, no trophies to prove that the City of the Great Walls had fallen before him and no chorus of cheers to greet him. The only things he had to show for it were all of the men he had buried...and the bloody, young man that he had held in his arms.

The great, invincible Lu Ten, one of the youngest officers in service, and one of the greatest, lay in his arms, only minutes after that last skirmish over the city. He had never expected, he didn't anticipate that his son would be slain. He had taken the boy for granted...and now he was gone.

The Royal Family watched as he marched back onto the shore...as he walked off of the ship with only two his elite guards accompanying him. His wife was not there, taken by pneumonia only a month after he besieged the Impenetrable City. He saw two there that were crying for him; the young Zuko, who still inexperienced in the ways of the world, and his mother, who had suffered more than a bit in her time.

At that moment, he swore to never let them down...

Years later, inside the very city that he had sworn to capture all that time ago, when he had it all, Iroh knelt before the tree, praying and singing. It was another day where he remembered a loved one that he lost in years gone by. He raised his head, tears still running down his cheeks, and gazed at the person depicted on the parchment.

Lu Ten had left this world, along with Ursa and Mei-Ling, but Iroh could not join them yet. He had sworn a sacred oath many years ago to protect his wife and his loved ones. He had lost most of them due to his own carelessness and inaction. However, there was still one left...and he would do all it took to preserve that scarred teenager's life...

**A/N: A request for Distant Horizons made by avatarspirit. I really didn't like naming this piece, but I kind of liked writing it. Not much else to say here.**


	22. Darkness

**Darkness**

The fire burned dimly between the two, the male sitting cross legged, as did the member of the opposite gender. He experiencing a lassitude unlike any other, one of body, mind, and spirit. The only thing keeping him awake was the sound of the pale girl's voice. How she sung a song in language that was unfamiliar to him. Half the time, the words made no sense to him. He mostly kept focusing on her voice to avoid falling into the damning darkness that was sleep.

It was a depressing song, he had gathered that much, but the darkness was overtaking him...

_His mother hummed a sad tune as Iroh returned, as Azula and Ozai wore the same terrible smirk, proving that they hadn't even attempted to care._

Only moments later, he was back to the waking world, staring at her. Her singing had ceased; now she was just studying him with her eyes. She seemed so curious about him...her stare almost gazing into his soul...

_Azula glanced at him, catching his stare, "What?"_

"_Nothing," He stated, maintaining eye contact, "I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you." His voice was cold, hardened by what she had willingly done today. In cold blood, she roasted a baby turtleduck alive, while the mother looked on in horror._

"_Why, Zu-Zu," She took a couple steps towards him, now about one foot away, "you should know by now that nothing's wrong with me; I'm just right." She reminded him, grinning devilishly, before facing away and walking out of the courtyard..._

An unpleasant look came to his face, as he caught sight of the weapons master, still looking at him. She quickly felt rotten for doing so and looked away, staring at a nearby mushroom. She turned away from him...

_The jovial old man's body laid before him. There was nothing he could do for his uncle...and he had chased away the only person who could help him in time. In a way, he had killed Iroh. He had gone on ahead without him...he had turned away from the last person who believed in him._

_In his mind, he could hear Azula's demonic laugh, and the malevolent, yet gleeful, expression she wore at the moment she realized when her uncle was dead was still perfectly visible in his mind._

This time, when he awoke, one angry word escaped his lips, "Azula!"

"Zuko...wha-?" His fury frightened her more than he realized at that moment. He was far too exhausted and irate to notice her expression. Despite her usual, invincible front, she took a step back and got to her feet. His choler did not end with those three syllables, however.

"Azula has taken everything from me! She took my father! She took my throne! Then, when I thought nothing else could be lost, she killed Uncle! She has everything and couldn't let me have anything at all!" Tears came to his healthy eye, as he struck the ground with twin, balled fists, staring down at the dirt after he did so.

"Zuko..." Her shell built up by years of dealing with the sinister princess's jokes, taunts, and cruel words was falling away. Seeing him injured in this way stung her more than an antwasp's sting. About a second after she spoke, he glanced up to where she was, his reaction time slowed by his exhaustion.

When his eyes were back up, he caught sight of her quietly making her way around the flames that had once separated them. She knelt down at his side and laid a skinny hand on his left shoulder, "She hasn't taken everything away from you." Mai reminded him, slight blush coming to her pale cheeks.

Her prior statement shocked him on so many levels, "What do you mean?" His anger was forgotten for the moment, her words had just become so much more interesting to him.

"Well...she can't take your heart...or your...good looks..." The redness of her face intensified slightly with every syllable.

The son of Ozai met her concerned gaze, uncertainty ruling him more than it ever did. She was the only living person from his past that cared about him. He planned to reply simply, "Mai, thank-"

She swiftly covered the inches between their faces and gave him a peck on the lips. Once she did so, she quickly retracted her face, seemingly surprised by her own actions. Even with his mind clouded by a lack of sleep induced haze, he quickly decided upon what he should do. He pulled her close and held her tightly, "Thank you." The tears came again, in greater quantities, but they were somewhat happier than before.

Despite her usual introverted manner, she spoke decisively, "Zuko...rest. You won't feel much better in the morning if you don't get a good night's sleep."

Taking her advice, he crawled into his nearby bedroll and laid his head down. This time, he didn't do everything in his power to stave off sleep; this time, he welcomed it with open arms...

**A/N: Credit to gigirl942 from Distant Horizons, as this request was done for her.**


	23. Another Chance

**Another Chance**

After minutes of near silent waiting, with only some quiet groans and moans from the ex-Prince, the South Pole native felt a nibble and quickly pulled up on his rod, pulling the line from the water. On the hook was one of the smallest fishes that he had ever seen in his time.

With a sigh, he lowered himself down to the fish's level and spoke to it, "It isn't your time, yet." With that said, he gently took the water creature from the hook and unceremoniously dropped it back into the river.

The scarred lad of royal blood frowned, unsure of the other male's purpose, "Why did you do that?" He was somewhat angry, but confusion was dominating him at the moment.

"You saw him, he couldn't feed Katara, let alone anyone else." Sokka shrugged, understanding entirely why he had let the fish have another chance.

The son of Ozai nodded, realizing that, but couldn't help but object anyway, "Well, he was going to get caught anyway, you might as well have just kept him."

"There was no reason. Fate didn't demand that he be caught today." The boomerang wielding warrior responded simply, setting his line aside for the moment.

"It was a fish, it's his destiny to be eaten or caught one day." Zuko retorted, somewhat determined to not let the subject drop.

"Only if he lets it happen." Came the reply from the tan lad, as he sat down and crossed his legs.

With a sigh, the exile took the time to explain what he meant, "No one can control their destiny, Sokka, we all face our appointed fates and then retire from the grand stage that is life."

There was a long, pregnant pause and, for a moment, he thought that the other teenager hadn't understood him. He opened his mouth to explain when he heard a chuckle. His mouth fell agape as he realized that Sokka was laughing, "What's so funny, peasant?" It was obvious that he had taken offense; during the month that his uncle and he had traveled with the Avatar, he had slowly discontinued use of that word.

The Water Tribe Warrior ceased his laughter and smirked, "That's what I don't like about you, Zuko. You think everything's so serious, that nothing can change; that no one can stop what's happening to them."

Zuko began to interject, but was interrupted once more, "Things may look bleak, like there's no hope, but the only ones who can ever change things are the people involved. People like me, Katara, Aang, you, what we do affects our destinies." He paused, making sure that the words had a time to sink in, before adding, "Nothing is set in stone."

With that, Sokka stood and began to walk away, "Think about that, Zuko." It wasn't a solemn statement, topped off by laughter instead of silence.

Only a few seconds later did the scarred teen realize that his new friend wasn't coming back. That moment, he decided to put his newfound knowledge of fishing into use. He just hoped that whatever was in the water wasn't trying to change its destiny...

**A/N: This one left me feeling like I could have done better...but it was a request so I didn't have the option of backing out on it or taking too much longer. This was for ****fierymetis**** of Distant Horizons. I hope you like it.**


	24. Final Blow

**Final Blow**

Two warriors, two women, fighting ferociously for their homelands. With only a short moment separating them and the fateful final blow, destiny seemed to have frowned on the Earth Kingdom native, as the firebender seized her right wrist and began elevating the temperature in her hand ever so slowly.

The brunette only winced slightly, in lieu of crying out. She would not show weakness, this was to be her finest hour.

In her arrogance, Azula never noticed the other hand reaching for a hidden knife, until it was far too late...

In that clearing, there were two cries of agony...

**Notes: This piece was largely inspired by the cliffhanger ending of the duel in Appa's Lost Days. I don't have much else to say about it.**


	25. Complication

**Complication**

And there it was, the single moment in her style where she was left wide open; fully exposed to attack. Deftly, he reached out for her attacking, right arm, seizing it by the wrist, and pulled quite hard. Caught off guard by her sudden lack of balance and his overwhelming strength, she failed to resist. The female born in the Land of Fire ended up face down in the dirt, as he intended.

Not missing a beat, he quickly pinned her to the ground and wrapped his left arm around her neck, allowing him to snap it, should that be more desirable than the consequences of letting her live. He positioned his right hand on one side of her head to aid in the necessary motion that would be required to fatally cripple her.

This was only his second battle with her, he was not entirely sure of what would happen if he let his guard down. He was also solitary in this struggle, no one could bail him out if he made an error. The consequences of failure could range from being handed over to that crazy girl from the Fire Nation to death.

He resolved to not let her get the edge over him and decided that he needed to assert his authority before she got any big ideas, "Don't move." He stated with a cold tone intended to intimidate her. This was not his usual style, but he hadn't planned on being caught in this scenario and needed to adapt accordingly.

"W-what are you g-going to do to me?" Judging by the sound of those words, she hadn't been trained to keep her composure in situations such as these or just wasn't very good at it. Either way, he had succeeded in frightening her a bit.

Ty Lee knew how to escape this type of hold, but it was far too risky; her neck was, quite literally, on the line here. And he was totally focused on her, so he might be more motivated to bring the trapped girl's life to an end, if she were to struggle. Fear paralyzed her and she made no move to resist him.

"I don't know." Sokka answered somberly, ensuring that he kept up the pressure on her. If he gave her an inch of movement room, surely she could reverse their positions and dispose of him very quickly. On the other hand, if he decided to give her a twist, he would have to live with it.

He had to come to a conclusion sooner or later, and he wasn't a very patient lad. However, he wasn't just going to let her go so easily. If he couldn't bring himself to inflict a fatal wound upon her, then he could, if he was cautious, attempt to set her free. However, if he were to incapacitate her, he wouldn't just be able to walk off; a pack of lynxwolves could find the body and consume it quite quickly.

He sighed in annoyance, alternatives exhausted, "All right." He wearily said, praying to both the Moon and Ocean Spirits.

The female from the Fire Nation opened her mouth to query as to the meaning of his words, when she suddenly felt the arm around her neck withdraw and the pressure on her back lift.

Sokka had taken a few steps back by the time she got to her feet and turned around. When they came face to face, a tense silence reigned over them both. What could they say to each other? Enemies by nation were not supposed to have many friendly words for one another. The fact that he had spared her life when he held it in his hands didn't change that much.

However, she offered him two words and a kind smile, "Thank you." With that, she quickly escaped into the surrounding foliage.

The warrior of the Water Tribe stared on at the spot where she vanished and pondered his choice. Should he had struck her down to help out the Avatar's cause, despite the fact that he would have been throwing his morals into the wind? Furthermore, would she remember this? Had she just manipulated him to escape with her life? Would his actions here come back to haunt him later?

He shook his head and glanced at the direction that camp was supposed to be in. Things had seemed so simple when he could easily say, Fire Nation: bad. Now he couldn't believe that with so much certainty anymore; a complication in his theory had just arisen...

**A/N: Not much to say here. I hope this isn't too lame; it's a piece from quite a while ago that I just got around to finishing.**


	26. Decision

**Note: AU alert.**

**Decision**

He ran right into a stone wall. Too tall to scale and no way around...at least with twenty rifles pointed at him. The scarred exile's hands went high as the soldiers took steady aim. Fingers were ready on the triggers, awaiting a command. Only a few were nervous about what was to come; most of them had seen comrades shot dead by the dishonored lad.

Suddenly, an unexpected order came, "Hold your fire!"

Suddenly, two women, one in a red officer's uniform and the other in a rather elaborate looking, combat outfit, ambled up to the scene, the soldiers parting to allow them through.

"So, Zuko. You finally ran out of places to run." The princess stated, now about six meters from the trapped man.

He didn't respond, his expression stony as the barrier behind him. If he was going to face his destiny right here, he wasn't going to show his sister any fear.

"So...silent, and shameful, as you should be. Father will be proud to know that I finished you off." She drew her silver sidearm and raised it with only her right hand, lining up the sights with his neck. Just before her index finger touched the trigger, she halted and relaxed her shooting arm.

All parties involved, save some of the more disciplined soldiers, looked shocked when they didn't hear the discharge of the pistol.

Azula turned towards her female comrade and held the gun out so she could grab it, "Mai," A pause as a sinister smile came to her face, "since I like you so much, I'll let you do it."

Uneasily, the pale girl took the pistol and wrapped both hands around it to steady her unsure aim. Her heart started pounding and her breathing quickened, lowering her accuracy even more despite her best efforts. She raised it, lining up the sights with Zuko's head. His facade of fearlessness shattered, shocked that the girl he had shared so much with in his youth would do this.

The currently unarmed, teenage girl smiled as she watched the scene unfold before her. This would be more entertaining than watching the hangings of the Earth Kingdom Rebels at New Ozai...

Mai's hands began shaking, even though she had fired a thousand shots in her lifetime.

"Do it." A cold, hard voice ordered her.

The shooter looked over at the princess with her pale face and tired eyes, meeting the demon's gaze. Fear unsteadied her hands even further, as she turned back to her target. She ensured that her manner of holding the silver semiautomatic was proper...

"_That's right, Mai, that's how you hold a gun." He smiled as he watched her practice her grip with a wooden, rubber band firing replica..._

Reality came rushing back as suddenly as the flashback set in. The markswoman shook her head to keep the visions of the past away, but to no avail...

_And, as quickly as he had approached, he pulled away. She turned her head back and forth quickly, to ensure that she wasn't just dreaming..._

With a sigh, she lowered the gun, pointing its barrel directly at the ground.

"Mai! You have five seconds! Shoot that traitor!" Azula screamed, enraged that her will had been defied, "Five!"

Frightened, she brought it back up and sighted on his head. Her heart was racing now, she was sure that she could hear it too.

"Four." The princess had calmed down a bit, apparently, but was still raging inside.

The trembling returned.

"Three."

She was sweating bullets, even more so than before.

"Two."

At that moment, she made a decision; it was now or never.

"One."

The trigger was depressed and a near deafening bang resounded. Eyes all over widened, including the ex-Prince's.

Azula clutched her right breast, where the bullet had pierced her, with both hands. She looked up at her old friend with such confusion, such choler, and such surprise. With a half groan, half sigh, she slumped to the ground.

The elite troopers looked so shocked, to see such a tenacious, young woman brought down by a single bullet. Suddenly, one of the soldiers tackled her and disarmed her, while two more pulled her back to her feet and pushed her into position, adjacent to the male fugitive. She turned around to face the firing squad.

They began counting down, "Three."

She looked at him and he looked back, before they both turned their gazes back to their countrymen.

"Two."

Mai considered saying something to him or doing something, even attempting escape, but failed to act.

"One."

She grasped his left hand with her right, causing his eyes to widen even further.

"Fire!"

Muzzle flash and the separate bang caused by each and every bullet created a macabre spectacle as the bodies were torn to shreds by the contents of at least one dozen, thirty round magazines. The same men who had so mercilessly slain those teenagers rushed to Azula's aid. After five minutes of desperate attempts to preserve her life, her pulse ceased.

Agni protect the messenger that has the duty of informing Ozai of this tragedy...

**Notes: Inspired by Splinter Cell: Double Agent's directed moments and my love of Maiko.**


	27. Sprain

**Notes: Writing is my passion and my injury will not stop my writing, even if I must use only one hand to do so. The notice will be down when I'm healed.  
**

**Sprain**

Doing flips and balancing on tightropes was not the safest profession. Her boyfriend had expected her to be grievously injured or killed in one of her acts. Despite that, he remained by her side and did his best to be supportive, even as he feared for her life. Her first, serious wound after beginning to date him was a result of a fall while doing a handstand.

Her left wrist was sprained. To add insult to injury, she would be replaced by another acrobat, leaving her heartbroken. He held her close as she sobbed, careful not to cause any more harm to her joint. At that moment, as he did his best to allay the pain, she felt her aura grow pinker than ever before...


	28. A Lord's Honor

**Notes: Slight Spoilers for a recent episode.**

**A Lord's Honor**

The Earth Kingdom fell because of their union. Together, they had become stronger than they could ever imagine. United, they had defeated the Avatar and a master waterbender. Both brother and sister were able to put aside their differences to become the rulers of Ba Sing Sei.

With that done, they returned to the Fire Nation in honor, with Ty Lee and Mai by their sides. True to her word, the formerly exiled prince had earned his prestige back. Ozai smiled as he saw his two children before him again. From what he had heard, his scarred son had earned the right to be an heir to the throne again. However, they both seemed to have their own idea about who should be heir.

Of course, he knew that his daughter would betray him eventually, but his son's infidelity left him flatfooted. One on one, the current Fire Lord would have soundly defeated either one of his offspring. However, he found himself caught off guard by one too many bursts of flame.

The team incinerated his body before it had a chance to fall to the ground and claimed the throne with quite a few challenges against them. However, they did hold the divine right and only two of the most powerful generals actually came through with their attempts to put the Fire Lord and Lady into an Agni Kai.

However, they were old and weakening with time and were disposed of fairly quickly. They had a joint coronation, at Zuko's suggestion. That way, he reasoned, they would split power and be able to rule more effectively; to win together.

The girls that had loyally served the former princess over the years were treated as royalty. While their words did not hold the same weight as those born into the Royal Line, they were respected in the court. One week after they took the throne together, Zuko and Azula's closest friends were enjoying the sunrise meal.

He heard his sister coming into the room, but he did nothing to stop her from taking her seat beside him. However, she stopped behind him, "All right, the game is up. Ty Lee, Mai, you know what to do."

The two friends stood and assumed combat stances. The scarred Fire Lord got to his feet and brought flames to his hands, ready to battle to the death.

"Kill him." She ordered, smirking devilishly.

The less compassionate of the two nonbenders raised her knife tossing hand, hesitated a moment, and let the blade fly. The elder of the two siblings hit the floor, to avoid the flying piece of crafted metal. The instant he finished dropping into a crouch, he heard a cry of pain and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

He thanked Agni that it wasn't him...

With his joint ruler and only possible replacement dead, he had to quickly find himself a Fire Lady. Marrying Mai might have been more than a little sudden, but it was all that he could do to keep the foxwolves from his door. Besides, she had saved his life and was more than willing to accept the duty...and the perks of her new position.

With that done, the new Fire Lord freed his uncle from the prisons at Ba Sing Sai and ensured that he was treated extremely well. Iroh was terribly disappointed with his nephew's betrayal, but couldn't stay angry at Zuko.

Now that the Fire Nation ruled the world, it's new leader swore to make the world a better place; to atone for the sins of the past. Together, they ended Sozen's War and united the world under one banner. Instead of conquering the world as his father would have, Zuko saved it...

**Notes: Came to me after the latest episode. I hope you enjoy it.**


	29. Motives

SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, you've been warned.

This drabble was inspired by the Episode that was on just recently...

**Motives**

As my son bows before me, I feel many things. Regret, respect for my son, pride, and, perhaps, even sympathy are among my emotions. He has struck down the Avatar, he has done what my father failed in doing.

He will follow me loyally, as he did after I banished him. His sister presents a bit of a problem, however. She is much less trustworthy...and she is not above murder and betrayal. The same traits that saw my father buried. I'll keep him close...and use him to destroy his sister...

Yes, that is a very good plan, indeed.

**Notes: Because I love how the Fire Nation Royal Family has such potential for secret plots and stuff. It's been a while since my last drabble/oneshot, but I think I'm back.**


End file.
